


By a Green Light

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Sheldon let Leonard use his Green Lantern, Lantern and Ring? (in 'The Justice League Recombination')</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to answer [hypotheticals on Tumblr](http://notalwaysweak.tumblr.com/post/28263076268/apartment4a-did-sheldon-let-leonard-use-his). Characters don't belong to me and I am making no money from this work of fan fiction.

_Did Sheldon let Leonard use his Green Lantern, Lantern and Ring?_

Yes, but Leonard had to sign them out and swear to return them in the same condition as when he borrowed them.

And later that night, after they got back from Stuart’s, Sheldon wouldn’t let Leonard go to bed until he’d confirmed that the lantern and ring were in pristine condition. Leonard wasn’t interested in whether or not there was a tiny scratch on the glass of the lantern; he was too busy wondering whether Zach had gotten Penny out of her Wonder Woman costume yet.

“Leonard, you’re not listening to me. This scratch is going to have to be buffed out.”

Leonard finally turned his attention to Sheldon and blinked sleepily at the lantern. “Turn it on for a second.”

“To further illuminate the damage you’ve wrought?” The green light flicked on.

“No—” Leonard reached out and picked the ‘scratch’ off the glass “—to show you that it’s just a hair.”

It was one of the few times he’d seen Sheldon flustered. It was sort of gratifying.

“Oh. Well. Thank you, Leonard.”

“Uh-huh.” It was a long blonde hair. Leonard let it go and it fell to the floor. “I guess I’ll go to bed now.”

Sheldon stopped him with one sideways step, blocking his path to the bathroom. “Leonard.”

“For God’s sake, Sheldon, what now?”

He wasn’t expecting the kiss that came in response; Sheldon’s lips were cool and soft and yielding against his and Leonard had just enough time to realize that they were there before Sheldon was pulling away again.

“That was a thank you for returning my lantern and ring undamaged.”

“A  _kiss_?”

“I believe they’re customary at this time of year.” Sheldon gathered up his green accessories. “Happy New Year, Leonard.”

“Um. Yeah. Same to you.”

Sheldon bore his costume parts bedroomward, leaving Leonard alone. At the very least, he was no longer fretting over Penny. But if this was any indication of how the year was going to unfold, he was going to have to demand an explanation from Sheldon at some point.

Just as soon as his heart stopped racing, that was.


End file.
